This invention is in the field of unit operations and it relates more particularly to chemical process equipment for commercial use in effecting rapid and complete solution or suspension of materials into a liquid system.
In particular, the invention relates to mixing devices for the preparation of animal feed and fertilizer in liquid form. Such products are formed from quantities of liquid chemicals, a small percentage of dry ingredients, and various additives such as attapulgite clay which acts as a suspension agent to produce a granular slurry in which the various ingredients are suspended. The production of such slurries is hindered by the tendency of the ingredients, particularly the dry powdered clay, to ball up during mixing. Such agglomerations remain in the final product and reduce the consistency and quality of the final product.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved piece of stirring equipment for chemical processes wherein materials are to be taken into solution, and it relates more particularly to equipment which is adapted for achieving rapid and complete mixing, which is simple in construction and efficient in operation, which effects solution and suspension at a faster rate than equipment now available, which provides homogenization for uniform distribution of the materials in the solution and suspension and which avoids entrainment of foreign materials such as air.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will hereafter appear.